Um adeus na chuva
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Shikamaru é o "Guarda-costas" de Temari... "mas porque todo aquele desespero? Era só uma missão... “mas ninjas tem que cumprir as missões sem falhas”, será que era só aquilo? Realmente estava confuso."


_**

* * *

**_

Um adeus na chuva

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua...

* * *

Shikamaru estava escoltando Temari até a Suna, agora ele tinha o dever de proteger a moça. Ele a acompanhava em todos os lugares, na vila de Konoha, na Suna. Ela era a representante da areia em Konoha e ele seu "guarda-costas".

Estavam na floresta, a caminho da Suna, Shikamaru, o bebe chorão e Temari, a ninja problemática, estavam correndo, pois receberam a noticia que Gaara estava em perigo, mas ninguém sabia porque.

Corriam como loucos, o irmão caçula de Temari corria perigo.

-Calma Temari-chan; Nós vamos conseguir, eu prometo!

-Crise de Naruto agora?

-Ninja problemática...

-O que?

-Mulheres são tão mandonas e problemáticaas.

-Fica quieto bebe cho...

Mal ela pode terminar sua frase, e uma Kunai alcançou seu braço. Ferida, Shikamaru se atentou, outra kunai foi lançada, mas foi desviada.

Temari, quase sem força no braço, pelo ferimento, usou seu leque e provocou o corte de todas as arvores, revelando o seu oponente.

Mais que rápido Shikamaru usou seu jutsu da sombra para aprisionar e tentou o seu sufocamento pela sobra.

-Por que você está aqui? – Shika perguntou sem reação.

-Por.... e....la.....

-Ela?

-E...la...não é .... irmã do Kazekage?

-Sim.

-Eu pretendia rap....tá-la pa...ra cap...turá-lo.

-Mas porque ela?

-Eu... estou... morrendo...Me solta que eu conto.

Shikamaru soltou o moço.

-Ela é irmã do Gaara do deserto, raptando-a, ele iria salva-lo pessoalmente, e eu o mataria e aproveitaria para mata-la também!

-Por que isso? – Shikamaru já estava com uma kunai na mão pronto para matá-lo.

-Porque eu TENHO que matar o Kazekage, ele tem um monstro que destruiu minha família, eu tenho que mata-lo para me vingar.

-Então eu vou te ajudar.

Shikamaru enfiou sua kunai no peito do oponente, mas para sua surpresa era um clone, mas um clone feito de kunais. Quando ele explodiu, muitas kunais voaram, Shika se salvou de todas, mas outra acertou Temari, que ficou com os dois braços debilitados. Shika entrou em pânico, Temari estava largada no solo, o seu oponente tinha sumido e começou a chover.

Ele tinha que salvar a moça, mas porque todo aquele desespero? Era só uma missão... "mas ninjas tem que cumprir as missões sem falhas", será que era só aquilo? Realmente estava confuso.

Num ultimo ataque, o homem usou seu clone de kunais, mas Shikamaru achou o verdadeiro e começou a aproximar sua sombra dele. O pior foi Temari, que achou que o clone fosse o verdadeiro e jogou uma shuriken bem na cabeça dele.

-Te peguei Maldito – disse a moça se esforçando.

No momento em que Shikamaru alcançou o homem com a sombra, o clone explodiu e todas as kunais foram em direção de temari.

Ainda chovia....

Shikamaru num impulso involuntário pulou na frente de Temari, recebendo todas as inúmeras kunais.

-Temaaaaaariii NÃÃÃÃO!!!!

Num ultimo esforço, terminou o enforcamento e matou o homem.

-Shikamaru...não...por quê?

-Por que? Nem mesmo eu com um QI superior a 200, sei te responder – Saber ele sabia, mas não queria admitir.

-Não morra...por favor...

-Não posso te prometer isso Temari, só posso te dizer uma coisa.

-O que? – Uma lágrima já rolava na face dela.

-Eu te amo problemática.

-Eu acho que também te amo, bebe chorão!

-Bebe chorão eu? Quem está chorando agora?

-Como você se sentiria se uma pessoa morresse e você descobrisse que você ama ela, se ela fosse a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo todinho, e ainda, que morreu por sua causa? Morreu no seu lugar...

-É que essa pessoa é você, e eu não deixaria você morrer NUNCA!

-Pára. Por que você não me disse isso antes?

-Porque...eu...sempre...te...amei...em...segredo – diz o ninja numa ultima tentativa de achar ar.

-Shika, você é a minha vida, como vou viver sem você?

A chuva se intensifica...

-Vi...va fe....liiiz...

-Como??? Sem você é quase impossível.

Shikamaru fechou os olhos e sem perceber, deixou lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Temari já estava chorando também. Sua respiração foi parando aos poucos, até que pára definitivamente.

-SHIIKAMAARUUU!! Não vá, não me deixe. EU SEMPRE AMEI VOCE!

Temari sentiu todo o peso do mundo em suas costas, uma dor incontrolável tomou conta dela.

Sem saber o que realmente fazer, ela beijou os lábios dele e sentiu o gosto ruim da morte, lágrimas se misturaram, então ela pegou duas kunais do corpo do seu amado e enfiou em seu próprio peito, caiu junto ao corpo dele, a cabeça no peito dele e segurou a sua mão. As únicas palavras que se podiam ouvir eram as de Temari, de um refrão conhecido " Eu não existo longe de você, e a solidão é o meu pior castigo"

Continuava a chover...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Entao neh... fic velha...primeira postagem do ano... quem sabe essa nao recebe alguma review??

_**N/A²:**_ Entao neh.. ja que a beta se recusa a´por uma misera notinha eu ponho por ela: Eu a beta (Juh) AMO essa fic, porque ela eh muy depressivaaaaa e eu adoro fics assimmmm

**_Façam uma ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews_**


End file.
